


Превращение

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: SKAM (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: Два охотника всегда лучше, чем один, особенно когда твою напарницу воспитала ведьма.





	Превращение

Они не всегда работали вместе — но Крис, кажется, уже и не помнила, что было до появления Вильде в её жизни. Два охотника всегда лучше, чем один, особенно когда твою напарницу воспитала ведьма. 

В первый раз, рассматривая, как Вильде сосредоточенно набивает ведьминский мешочек и что-то бормочет, Крис хотела её пристрелить. Во второй — отвернулась и отошла в сторону, чтобы не сбивать. А в третий сама спросила, что нужно для того, чтобы они быстрее других выследили тварь, которая держала в страхе весь Ставангер. Они справились — и теперь Крис казалось, что нет ничего, с чем у них не получилось бы разобраться.

Сейчас они гнали по пустому шоссе, и единственное, о чём Крис могла думать, украдкой поглядывая на спящую Вильде — смогут ли они вернуться невредимыми и на этот раз. Пока им везло, но если каждый охотник что-то и знал наверняка, так это то, что фортуна — та ещё сука. 

— Расскажи мне, что мы здесь делаем, — сонно протянула Вильде, не открывая глаз. 

— Ищем перевёртыша, — напомнила Крис в третий раз за последние два дня. — Пятеро убитых, ни одного постороннего человека в домах не было. Единственный свидетель видел в окне, как хозяин дома связал собственную жену, заткнул ей рот и потащил в другую комнату. Думаю, всё просто. 

Перевёртышей Крис ненавидела. Хитрые твари, изворотливые и более жестокие, чем кто-либо ещё. Вампиры охотились на людей, потому что хотели есть. Призраки — по крайней мере, многие — убивали, потому что мстили. А эти просто развлекались.

— Когда прикончим его, пожалуйста, давай заедем в кафе. Хочу милкшейк, умираю.

Вильде всегда относилась к охоте так, будто это — всего лишь хобби, которое приносит нестабильный, но приятный доход. Если бы им ещё платили.

— Какой милкшейк? — не сразу поняла Крис. Её начало клонить в сон, и она выпрямила спину, пытаясь прийти в себя. За рулём только этого не хватало. Можно, конечно, попросить Вильде заменить её, но она гонит так, будто у них на хвосте сам Люцифер. 

— Клубничный. 

В этом была вся она: сумка, полная кристаллов, амулетов и какой-то ерунды, о происхождении которой Крис боялась даже догадываться, светлые вещи, совсем не подходящие для охоты, клубничный милкшейк, безграничная любовь к кошкам. Современные ведьмы перестали летать на мётлах, думала Крис, глядя на неё. Они пересели в раздолбанные тачки и ведут себя, как чёртовы принцессы.

— Заедем, конечно. Душу продам за бургер, — улыбнулась Крис. — Самый жирный, какой только будет в их ссаном меню. 

— Как тот, помнишь? С двойной порцией сыра, ягодным соусом и двойной котлетой... — Вильде облизнулась, сама в этот момент как никогда похожая на одну из своих любимых кошек. — Охренительный!

— Но сначала перевёртыш.

Спрятавшийся в горах Мушэн встретил их недружелюбно: ливень так и хлестал, и Крис поспешила натянуть капюшон. Она не рискнула представлять, во что тут могут превратиться и без того забрызганные до колен джинсы. Если придётся лезть на холм, они обе взвоют. 

— Дыра, — поморщилась Вильде. — Мы тут окажемся в полном дерьме.

— Ведьминское чутьё подсказывает?

— Нет, вот эта мерзкая погода. 

В Мушэне, где жили всего несколько тысяч человек, каждый заброшенный дом был на счету. Крис давно нашла их все на карте, и теперь дело оставалось за малым — проверить, действительно ли они пусты. 

— Нам нужно разделиться, — заявила Вильде. — Чем больше времени мы потеряем, тем больше людей погибнет. 

— Это опасно.

— Ты и сама знаешь, что я права. Много ты видела перевёртышей, готовых к встрече с ведьмой? Я — нет. 

— Ты вообще ни одного не видела.

Если и было в Вильде что-то, что выводило Крис из себя, так это непрошибаемое упрямство. Она всё делала по-своему, пусть они и договаривались о другом раскладе. Часто это выручало, особенно когда Вильде использовала свои способности, но иногда вредило.

Конечно, она упёрлась и в этот раз. Крис и опомниться не успела, как Вильде уже исчезла за поворотом. Жизнерадостная, несмотря на ни что, поразительно уверенная в собственных силах, с головы до ног увешанная побрякушками. 

— Спасибо, что хотя бы взяла револьвер, — буркнула Крис ей вслед.

До холма Долстад было проще доехать, и она залезла обратно в машину. Дождь не прекращался. Крис бросила на заднее сиденье мокрую куртку и включила радио: пропадать, так с музыкой. Под бодрую «Sangen Du Hater» хотелось веселиться на пляже, а не гоняться за перевёртышем, и она подумала, что им, возможно, не помешает небольшой отпуск где-нибудь за пределами страны. 

Только горячий песок, ласковый океан, литры алкоголя, вкуснейшие бургеры — и никакой, мать её, нечисти.

Заброшенный дом на холме издалека никто не заметил бы: его загораживала церковь. Невысокий, будто бы вросший в землю, с чёрными провалами вместо окон. Крис не нравились такие места — хотя бы потому, что она знала: в подобных домах и предпочитают скрываться твари. 

В коридоре было темно и тихо. Крис двинулась вперёд по скрипящим доскам, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Бесполезно: здесь всё дышало на ладан и, кажется, могло рассыпаться от любого прикосновения, а пронзительный скрип мгновенно разносился по всему дому. 

Пистолет приятно тяжелил ладонь. С ним Крис чувствовала себя чуть увереннее, хотя в опустевших домах ей всегда было не по себе.

Внутри никого не оказалось. Она медленно, осторожно обошла все комнаты, но если перевёртыш когда-то и прятался здесь, то сбежал. Сейчас он мог быть где угодно: либо в одном из оставшихся заброшенных зданий, либо среди жителей Мушэна, искусно замаскировавшись под одного из них.

— Ладно, хватит с меня этого дерьма, — пробормотала Крис себе под нос, пряча пистолет. — Пора сваливать отсюда.

Она наконец позволила себе выдохнуть, когда в проёме мелькнула тень.

— Никого? — её на миг ослепил свет фонаря. Вильде стряхнула паутину с плеча и осмотрелась. — Так и думала. У меня тоже по нулям.

— Да и чёрт с ним. Давай, от твоего милкшейка нас отделяет четыре дома.

Крис уже представляла, как они займут свой столик в кафе и расслабятся, когда что-то острое вонзилось ей в бок. Она зашипела, чувствуя, как мгновенно намокла футболка, и резко подалась назад. 

Вильде — Вильде ли? — улыбнулась и снова вскинула руку с зажатым в перепачканных пальцах ножом.


End file.
